Short Message Service (SMS) is the most widely used form of communication on the planet, with hundreds of billions of messages sent every month. Many mobile devices may have SMS functionality including, but not limited to, cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, handheld gaming devices, and many other devices. The uses of SMS messages span from personal messages sent to friends and family, to mass advertisements distributed to customers of a business. SMS messages typically identify the sender by phone number. While identification by phone number works well for close friends and family, when sending mass SMS messages a phone number may not clearly identify the sender.